This new tea rose originated as a seedling hybrid produced by me at my nursery at Pleasanton, Calif. by crossing an unnamed seedling, selected from my collection of tea rose plants maintained at Pleasanton for breeding purposes, with pollen from the variety `Pink Puff` (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,634) and the present seedling of that hybridization was selected by me for propagation because of the unusual Light to Medium Pink coloration of its large blossoms and the vigorous upright growth habit on a plant having strong upright stems and abundant foliage of relatively large size. Propagation of this selected seedling was done by me at Pleasanton, by budding with such success that under my direction, propagation of this new plant was continued through several successive generations to establish that the novel characteristics of the selected seedling would hold true from generation to generation and appeared to be so fixed that the homogeneity of this plant could be assured.